


O Bard, Sing a Lonely Dirge

by Penkindisbestspecibus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Sadstuck, corpse smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penkindisbestspecibus/pseuds/Penkindisbestspecibus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in the Vents... stays in the Vents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Bard, Sing a Lonely Dirge

**Author's Note:**

> This is both at my Tumblr, and my FF.net account.
> 
> I'm sorry. I am.

“Taaavros… Taaavros…” The warbling voice sings gently, caressing a severed head almost lovingly, stroking the long wide horns that erupt from either side of the skull. “Hey, there, TAVBRO.” The chocolate coloured eyes have no light nor recognition, and the pale grey lips make no motion, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

“What’s all up and happenin’?” There is a silence. “Aw hell, MOTHERFUCKER, that’s just all kinds of terrible.” A tall figure, with spiraling horns held the head up, hands just under the horns on both sides. The glassy eyes merely stare back at him, empty and hollow.

“It’s been motherfuckin’ BITCHTITS.” He glanced from side to side, and leaned in, his voice a conspiratorial whisper. “I got a kismesis, Tavbro.” He nods with all the seriousness he can muster.

“It’s been all kinds of motherfuckin’ SPADES UP IN THIS BITCH.” He pauses, stroking the black hair on the head. He smiles, but it cracks slightly, and a transparent drop of purple liquid streaks across his face, running across jagged white paint. Gently, he presses his grey lips against the cold ones of the decapitated head.

“Motherfuckin’ Dayglo bitch is still all up and FUCKIN’ ANGRY at me. Not in the good way either. Not in the way that makes your blood SING WITH THE MIRACLES. Best friend is doing his motherfuckin’ best to keep us apart. Gotta stay in the MOTHERFUCKIN’ SHADOWS. Best friend doesn’t know about the Spades either. It’d BREAK HIS MOTHERFUCKIN’ BLOOD PUSHER.” He made a quiet honking noise and pressed his lips to the head’s forehead. “So keep this a motherfuckin’ secret OKAY TAVBRO?”

There is no reply.

“You’re motherfuckin’ bitchtits. THE BITCHEST OF TITS.” He made another honking noise, much louder then before, and pressed another gentle, chaste kiss to the head’s lips.

A prolonged silence fell upon them, broken only by a sudden loud wailing sound followed by gentle sobbing, and transparent indigo tears streaking across white and grey.

“ _I fucking miss you Tavbro…_ ”


End file.
